


Let them free.

by Sillyliittlebee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Tommy god of death Au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 9,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillyliittlebee/pseuds/Sillyliittlebee
Summary: Tommy is loud, loud is his voice, loud is his personality.He is loud so he may lock the voices in his head away.They always speak to him whispering “Death! Bring death to the land! Death for the god of Death!”He only once let them take control and it is why to this day there is an abandoned village that Phill found him in.Ever since he has vowed to never let them loose again.He came really close in the fight against Technoblade in the pit but halfway through he let himself get beat.Technoblade noticed to, how Tommy had this dark look to him for only a second, and then it was like Tommy WANTED to be beaten in.Currently, Tommy has no use for the voices, because currently Tubbo stands by his side and his friend is President until the sound of TNT fills the air.He felt the voices go silent when he saw Wilbur die.He looks to Technoblade who stands by Dream with withers ready “Do you want to be a Hero Tommy?”
Comments: 206
Kudos: 653





	1. Chapter 1

Tommy is loud, loud is his voice, loud is his personality.

  
He is loud so he may lock the voices in his head away.

  
They always speak to him whispering “Death! Bring death to the land! Death for the god of Death!”

  
He only once let them take control and it is why to this day there is an abandoned village that Phill found him in.

  
Ever since he has vowed to never let them loose again.

  
He came really close in the fight against Technoblade in the pit but halfway through he let himself get beat.

  
Technoblade noticed to, how Tommy had this dark look to him for only a second, and then it was like Tommy WANTED to be beaten in.

  
Currently, Tommy has no use for the voices, because currently Tubbo stands by his side and his friend is President until the sound of TNT fills the air.

  
He felt the voices go silent when he saw Wilbur die.

  
He looks to Technoblade who stands by Dream with withers ready “Do you want to be a Hero Tommy?”

  
The voices came back, loud, so loud he can't take it.

  
He laughs, he gives out a burst of maniacal laughter the likes of which Technoblade and no one have ever heard from the boy. Then it stops and Tommy grins at Technoblade as he feels it, he feels himself loose to the loud voices “Do I WANT to be a hero? Yes, I want to be a hero. Am I a hero? I never am! no matter how hard I try to be the good guy. I really do."

The cold feeling of losing control beings to spread like ice through the blood.

Tears fall down his face "Im sorry. But I can't hold them back no more."

  
That’s when Technoblade sees it that dark look he only saw a glimpse of now returns tenfold.

The tearful regret that was on Tommy's face changed to a hideous dark grin.

  
The warrior hesitated with the withers when he gazed upon Tommy.

The once beautiful fight-filled blue eyes are now replaced with black and white.

  
He didn’t expect this, whatever this is.

But whatever it was it isn't his brother.

  
Tommy’s body gave a shattered distorted laugh as the boy pulled a sword out of his inventory. They looked at Technoblade with a deranged grin. “Do it Technoblade, summon the withers! We want to see your face as we take them down and then relish in your death, or is the blood god scared to go against his brother?”

  
Everyone has taken a few strides away from Tommy and then like a beast let out of its cage Tommy or this thing that looks like Tommy leaped for Technoblade.

  
When their blades clash Technoblade gazes into his brother’s eyes and see his eyes didn't deceive him earlier those bright blue eyes are now black and white.

  
For once Technoblade feels chills run through him “Who are you?”

  
Tommy grinned when he managesd to send Technoblade’s sword flying “We are your demise, DEATH FOR THE DEATH GOD!”


	2. Ill feel good the day you're dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to high request yall are getting more

Dream felt a shiver run through him when he sees Tommy leap at Technoblade.  
He can tell from many others expressions that he is not alone in this.  
He feels ever colder as he watches Technoblade loose his sword to Tommy.  
At this point, he could only watch as Tommy’s now black and white eyes shine with glea and their nails look like claws now. The boy began to beat the shit out of Technoblade and that’s when Tubbo comes sprinting in and tackles Tommy to the side to stop Tommy from killing Technoblade “Tommy! Snap out of it!”  
Tommy glares “Sorry Tommy isn’t here right now.”  
Tubbo frowns “Then who is.”  
To this Tommy’s body grins “Death!”  
Tommy goes for Tubbo the two beginning to fight and Tommy manages to get their hands around Tubbo’s throat.  
The smaller boy begins to choke “Tommy stop it! Im scared!”  
Tommy was about to finish off Tubbo when his black and white eyes flicker to blue “Tubbo?”  
Tommy hears the voices hiss as he finally regains control and he feels him self shake “Oh god Tubbo!”  
He was about to try and help his friend when Philza shoves him away standing in front of Tubbo with their sword out “you stay away from him!”  
Tommy whimpers as he looks at his father “Dad?”  
Philza sneers “Don’t call me that! You monster! Now go before I change my mind!”  
Tears fall down Tommy’s face and the voices don’t say a thing.  
They don’t need to.  
Tommy stands up and walks away his hands covered in blood and bits of his brothers skin.  
He really is a monster.  
He looks to Tubbo who only gazes at with fear.  
A whimper leaves his lips as he trembles and walks away.  
However, Dream fallows the boy from a distance.  
Part of him is intrigued yet fearful as he fallows the god of death.


	3. Enjoy the calm before the storm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy returns to L'manberg

Tommy huffs as sits in Pogtopia and stares at the flames of a campfire “What do you want Dream?”  
Dream had fallowed the boy precaution fills his steps as he carefully walks from the shadows and sits on the other side of the fire “So, what was that?”  
Tommy chuckles and shakes his head “Cutting to the chase? What if I say no.”  
Dream shrugs “Then ill just sit here or go and do my own investigations.”  
The blond huffs “Well, what if I told you there were voices in my head, and they can take over if I don’t stop them. They say things a lot of things, but what they tell me to do are horrid things so I don’t typically listen. The louder they are the harder it is to ignore them and at the festival they were so, so loud that they got what they wanted for a short bit that is.”  
Dream blinks “So there are voices that. Got it, so Tommy what are you going to do next?” It was a genuine question. He saw how Philza reacted to Tommy, it’s not easy to tell the boy is not welcome at L’manberg.  
Tommy shudders “Maybie visit Tubbo, tell him I’m sorry. Then just live here in Pogtopia? I don’t know but I think it might be best I just keep my distance.”  
Dream nods “Understood, hey you could see Tubbo now, I mean Philza had to run out of L’manberg with Technoblade. To I don’t know where and Tubbo is ok. But no one has really talked about you know the thing. So it could be worth going back. Ill go with if you want.”  
Tommy smiles “Thanks Dream, yeah I think id like to go.”  
The trip was bitter and not that long.  
It’s as Tommy walks on the prime path he sees other people they give him warry glances and avoid him.  
Once he gets to the benchby his house he sees Tubbo.  
The voices started getting loud but he forces them out and gives a nervous wave to the president “Hi Tubbo.”  
Tubbo smiles “Hi Tommy. Uh are you Tommy or are you that thing?”  
Tommy flinches and he hears the voices hiss “We are nothing! We are Death! Wae are one and same! Smite him! Kill that fool!” he shakes them out “Im Tommy not…that. Look Tubbo I’m sorry.”  
Tubbo stops him there with a hug “Tommy you have nothing to apologize for. I know that wasn’t you. The Tommy I know wouldn’t try to kill me even on a bad day.”  
Tears leak from Tommy’s eyes “Thanks Tubbo, now come on we’ve got a country to fix.”  
***  
From there Tommy could ignore the voices much easier knowing Tubbo forgave him and as long as he kept them under control he wouldn’t have to worry……..Right?  
No, not right, never right.  
The voices got louder, it was like once they tasted the blood they couldn’t stop.  
The only person who can help him push them aside is Tubbo.  
So when he burnt Gorges house and it came down to the trial they went from what he thought was loud to screaming like bloody murder for Tubbo’s head.   
Calling his friend a traitor and nothing more than food for the wolves.  
He felt them smile when he lashed out at Dream, when he lashed out at Tubbo about the disks.  
Dear noch those disks were the only thing that kept him sane when he was a kid.  
They helped quell the voices down like soothing an angry beast to sleep.  
When Tubbo called him selfish no one stepped up.  
NO one needed to because he knew it was true and part of him is beginning to side with the voices.  
Dream half expected the monster that dwells in Tommy to come out when Tubbo betrayed the vice president.  
But no it was like watching a storm start. Like all thunders of rage enjoy the calm before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo because yall wanted more i made more.


	4. new freind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramboo!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since you guys liked this so much I'm giving you another chapter

Tommy shudders under the tent the voices murmur to him but one says something he catches it says “Do you need someone to help you?”  
The blond huffs “How would you help me? You guys are just voices.”  
This particular voice replies “No, not entirely. If you like I could become a patron.”  
Tommy’s eyes narrow “A patron? What is that?”  
The voice chuckles “Ah I see so no one has taught you the ways of the gods. That answers a lot. Alright, let's put it this way gods are as powerful as how many followers they have. Some fallowers are more dedicated than others. Those more dedicated ones are called patrons. Special patrons upon the god's decision can aid the god by physically being there. The ones that are chosen by the god to aid them have commonly been called disciples or even in some cases profits. Then there is that option for high patrons they don’t have to have the god's consent for this is donating energy.”  
Tommy blinks trying to take in all the information “So I'm a god, and the voices are my supporters? So what is donating energy?”  
The voice responds “Well patrons typically donate when the god needs it like say in a fight? That feeling of cold yet powerful energy that takes over. That is what happens when they donate energy. But understand if they donate higher amounts the harder it is to ignore what they want you to do. That is if they want you to do anything.”  
Tommy nods and thinks back to his fight with Technoblade “Oh I see. I just want to talk to someone that’s here. So how does the whole physical thing work? Uh, do you have a name?”  
The voice hums “Well, I've never been selected for this but all you have to do is say my name and say you promote me to disciple or prophet.”  
Tommy tilts his head “Uh what is your name?”  
The voice was silent for a moment “My name is Ramboo.”  
The blond nods and speaks “Ramboo I promote you to disciple?” he says with slight caution.  
All the voices fall silent and then he feels his head go light and passes out.  
Tommy wakes up to the smell of a campfire and food.  
He looks out the tent to see a hybrid?  
They have half of their body black while another is white.  
He looks to them with slight fear “hello? Uh, are you Ramboo?”  
The other man looks at Tommy and smiles “Yes, I am it’s a pleasure to meet you in person god of death.”  
Tommy shivers at the name “Uh I prefer Tommy. Is uh that food?” the boy says eyes the pan over the fire and the pork chops cooking inside.  
Ramboo nods “Yes it is its food for you. You used a lot of energy to get me here. It’s the least I could do for you.”  
Tommy sits by the fire and smiles “Thanks so I have a question. How am I a god?”  
Ramboo smirks “Well the last god of death grew tired of his work and gods cant end themselves until they find someone worthy to be the next god of death. I mean no one could blame him he had been existing for over ten thousand years at that point. So he found you and his life ended when he gave you godhood.”  
Tommy blinks “So he died the day I was born?”  
Ramboo nods “Yes many of the other gods have been looking for you. To influence you but you're predecessor did well in choosing someone in a different realm.”  
Tommy frowns many of the voices reply “Yes, Bettleguse did well in hiding you. I miss Bettlegeuse. Death for the death god! Will Tommy be getting Bettleguse’s hunter's cloak?”  
The blond then looks to Ramboo “So what kind of god was Bettleguse?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if I should continue.


	5. to learn of death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sence more people REALLY liked this

Ramboo hums “Well Beetleguse did his work well however he wasn’t liked by the other gods very much for his beliefs. Then again that isn’t uncommon for gods of death. He was rather kind or at least was when he could. You haven’t tried to use your powers much.  
So ill tell you what the god of death manages.  
You are to manage the souls of the dead and to make sure none break the laws of death. Because no one has been up keeping your work well things are in shambles.  
There are no grim reapers, someone killed them off and the afterlife is nothing but chaos. To put it simply you have a lot of work to do. But that’s only once you know how to manage your powers.”  
Tommy nods “Oh is see so I'm like literal death. But what happens when the laws of death are not enforced?”  
Rambo huffs “Well you’ve seen it with you're own two eyes. No one dies when there supposed to, what do you call it. Oh yes, respawn. How no one dies until you will it or you have a reaper will it.”  
Tommy takes a sharp breath “Did I will Wilburs death?  
Ramboo only nods “Yes, to a degree you're supporters had a lot of say in that. Technically he should have died a lot longer time ago but it’s not the point.”  
The blond shudders “Oh, ok so then how did I not die to Dream, or enemies not die to me when I was fighting them.”  
Ramboo takes a wooden bowl out and pulls the pork chops out of the pan and hands the food to the boy “Well you didn’t use your powers. The difference with you're brother's death is that your powers were active.”  
Tommy takes the bowl and gives a muffled thanks between eating the food and speaking.  
Ramboo chuckles “You know you could have your brother be a reaper. Many gods of death have used the souls of the dead to make reapers. That is if you want your brother's aid. Oh I know you could do that trick where you block out some memories of your choice in you're reaper. I remember a few gods of the past have done that as well.” He says recollecting the ex-president's insanity trip.  
Tommy’s eyes widen “Make him forget? I don’t know.”  
Ramboo smiles “Your moral compass is far different than previous gods. I wonder if this is why Bettleguse chose you. So Tommy what do you want to do today?”  
With that, the two spent time working on a better home for Tommy and building a home for Ramboo.  
Tommy insisted this despite Ramboo saying something about not needing a home.  
Everything was fine until Dream returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shall i make more? Plus yall are free to make fan art if you want. Just post a link in the comments.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since more people wanted this i did it. Man you guys really like this au.

Tommy frowns when Dream comes on to the shore.   
The uneasy silence is filled with the sound of the ocean waves hitting the sand.  
Dream’s gaze falls on Ranboo “Who are you?”  
Ranboo smiles “Hi I'm Ranboo. It’s nice to meet you in person Dream.”  
Dream raises a brow and looks into his server list to see Ranboo isn’t there.  
He looks to Tommy and the blond couldn’t help but laugh “He's a friend. So Dream what are you doing here?”  
Dream frowns “A friend? Well, I came here just to check on you.”  
Ranboo hums as he gazes at Dream “The mask does cover his whole face. Hey, Tommy, he would make a good reaper too. I mean he is skilled.”  
Tommy shakes his head “Uh, I don’t know about that.”  
Dream looks to Tommy “Tommy what is this strange man talking about?”  
Tommy huffs “He's talking about reapers and how I need some and was suggesting that you would be a good reaper but all things considered. I'm not doing that.”  
The server owner blinks “Oh, um ok then. I'll just be here to make sure you all don’t do anything against the exile rules.”  
Tommy couldn't help but laugh “Oh my gosh Ranboo I think you weirded out Dream.”  
Ranboo shrugs “Eh, his loss. So who are you going to pick to be a reaper?”  
The blond looks to Ranboo “Can you be a reaper?”  
Ranboo’s eyes widen “Me oh no. Demigods don’t typically make good reapers. Humans do.”  
Tommy frowns “You're a demigod?”  
Ranboo nods “yes I am part human and part god. I am one of the many sons of the end goddess.”  
Dream frowns having ben listening “Wait what is Tommy?”  
Ranboo shakes his head “Tommy, this mortal interrupted our conversation you should smite him.”  
Tommy’s eyes widen “Uh no, Dream is not getting smited I don’t even know how to do that. Dream can know.”  
Ranboo’s brows furrow “Verry well, mortal you should thank the heavens the god of death is this merciful.”  
Dream frowns “God of death? Tommy is a god?”  
Ranboo huffs “Of corse, he is I mean look at him. Does not a single gaze make a mortal such as yourself shake in fear?”  
Dream takes one look at Tommy “Uh no, Tommy this guy he is weird.”  
Steam practically fumes off Ramboo “Weird you dare call one of his devoted supporters weird! Let alone a demi-god! Tommy, please let me teach this insolent whelp a lesson! Death for the god of Death!”  
Tommy sighs as he hears the voices who are now screaming for bloodshed and ignores them “Uh no, not doing that. How about instead we ask Dream if he knows of any places that I could practice my powers like you were suggesting a while ago?”  
This seems to calm down Ranboo but the demigod continues to glare at Dream  
Tommy then looks back to the server owner “So Dream is there anywhere I could practice controlling you know the thing.”  
Dream hums “I mean I don’t care where as long as it's not anywhere near touched lands.”


	7. Chapter 7

Ramboo hums as the three have now found a suitable place to practice “Well in order for you to use you’re powers properly you must retrieve the items left for them by the previous god. But Beetleguse burned his most of his items and only left one for you his coat and a transformic staff if I recall correctly and if memory serves correct. He put them in an enchanted chest that can only be accessed by never looking at it.”  
Tommy and Dream raise a brow the young god first to speak “How do we find it by never looking at it?”  
The demigod smiles “Oh that’s easy you close your eyes and turn around. Then you’ll find it and you’ll be able to pull whatever is in the chest or be able to put what you want in the chest. There also know as vision chests because they're such a quest…I made the last part up.”  
Tommy nods “So that’s it? Alright not the weirdest thing, I guess.” Closing his eyes he turns around and goes to feel for something.  
Now Dream expected this to be fake but no, he could only watch as Tommy leaned down and was able to open a translucent chest.  
Like it was made of glass.  
Tommy felt the items inside one felt like cloth and another felt like a thick stick.  
Pulling the items out he opens his eyes to see a weird black cloth and a thick metal stick with some runes engraved into it.  
Ramboo smiles brightly “Put the cloak on! Please!”  
Tommy sighs, putting on a cloak thing?  
Not the worse thing to do right?  
With that, he sets down the stick and pulls the fabric around.  
It seemed like an ordinary uncut piece of cloth until he watched it transform as he set it on his shoulders.  
Out of nowhere came some sleeves and the cloth rippled and changed until it settled on a jacket similar to one Wilbur wore but black with silver and white accents.  
Accompanied by the tail of the coat with has jagged edges that seem to ripple like a flame and whips off.  
He then picks up the stick and looks to Ramboo who is smiling ear to ear with joy “It worked! The jacket still works! Then the staff must work as well.”  
Dream looks at Tommy hell be honest the jacket does add to intimidation.  
Tommy looks to the stick in his hand and was about to say it doesn’t work when the runes glow and the stick morphs with a quick flash of light it changed into a syth.  
The blond sighs as he looks at the two items “Man this is edgy, even for me.”  
Ramboo shrugs “So goes the way of the god of Death.”

***  
Technoblade huffs as he looks in the mirror.  
It is as he stares at his jaw that he has to remind himself that what did this was not his little brother.  
What did this is a monster that needs to taken down before it strikes again.  
His jaw had to be replaced with a mechanical one and he has half a left ear.  
To top it off he has huge clawed indents.  
If this isn't a constant reminder that he is now an only child, he doesn't know what else could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone mentioned fan art for this fic and if yall want me to see it then just share a link below because id LOVE to see it. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Tommy hums as he mines Ranboo helping him when they hear the sound of footsteps.  
He decided to do this after Dream had to go and he had used the scythe once and it resulted in a lot of dead grass and one dead sheep.  
Tommy quickly turns having expected Dream but instead sees Technoblade.  
At the sight of the man, Tommy hears the voices cheering for him to finish the deed, to relish in his brother's blood.  
Holding them back he shudders as he looks at his brother and the new jaw and claw marks.  
Ranboo smiles “Hello Technoblade it's an honor to meet you in person! Are you here to try and fight the god of death or Tommy?”  
Technoblade’s brows furrow and looks to Ranboo then to Tommy and huffs “I’m here to talk. Tommy what in the nine circles of hell was that.”  
Ranboo gives a teethed-filled grin as he walks over to Tommy and looks to Tommy who is struggling with the voices. “Hm they really want your blood, but he’s trying so hard for you. So why don’t I help, to answer you’re question your younger brother is the god of death.  
What ripped you’re jaw off is what happens when his supporters gain control, which only happens with him under extreme distress and even then he managed to hold back So I say if you provoke it, you earned it.”  
Technoblade takes a moment to process the info “So not his will?”  
Tommy nods his head hurts from how loud the voices are, how bloodthirsty they are.  
He takes a deep breath and holds his hand back “No not my will entirely. Technoblade could you leave, please. Before I do something, I regret .”  
Technoblade wanted to say something when Ranboo speaks “Id go, the voices get pretty loud when you’re around.”  
Tommy shudders he could feel it like a crowd of people smiling at him.  
Trying to guide him to violence.  
Shaking it off he focuses on mining.  
Over the days he’s done a lot of mining.  
He thought of hosting a party but he ended up going against it.  
Dream just supervises until one day the man came down the steps to the quarry Tommy has made “Hey Tommy you’re supposed to be the god of death right and manage death.”  
Tommy looks to the man and nods “According to what I’ve learned yes.”  
Dream smirks under his mask “Technoblade’s execution is today, someone might die. Not saying it will be Teachnoblade but seeing as death is your thing I think maybe you should give L’manberg a little visit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall are free to make art and you're own take on this.  
> For art, if you want me to see it just send me a link in the description.


	9. Chapter 9

Tommy frowns “Death is my job so sure.”  
With that Tommy heads out of the mine to put on his jacket and grabs the scythe.  
The voices cheering him on “Do it! Will we be killing Technoblade? How about Tubbo?”  
He stiffens at the last one and mutters under his breath “Not Tubbo.”  
With that, they head out Ranboo behind Tommy and Dream in lead.  
Tommy frowns as he looks at the nether that’s when he felt it a cold feeling and a pull.  
It’s something he’s ignored but he looks to Ranboo “Is that?”  
Ranboo nods “Yup somebody is ready to die.”  
Dream looks to Tommy “Where?”  
Tommy frowns and focuses on the feeling it’s like a broken string he needs to follow to the end of.  
He watches it float Infront of him and he grabs it “Tundra, cause of death, Technoblade.”  
Dream could only watch as Tommy begins to lead the way to a nether portal that opens out to tundra a few villages in the distance.  
The closer they get the more of the dark look that Dream saw from the festival returns.  
Tommy puts on the hood of the jacket it has a bit of a tail that spirals off and whisps like fire.  
That’s when they reach it a seen of Tubbo, quackity, and Fundy with a few others battling against Technoblade.  
Tommy reaches the dead body of one of the soldiers and leans down his hair has changed to white and his eyes are black and white now. The solder’s ghost rises from the bodys and Tommy on instinct uses his scythe.  
Tubbo frowns as he duels with Technoblade.  
The warrior glares at the president until out of the corner of his eye he sees a deathly silhouette.  
That’s when he looks to Tubbo “Tubbo if not for yourself but maybe for you're solder's you should reconsider this.”  
Tubbo glares “Why?”  
Technoblade clashes with him again the boy’s sword sent flying “Because death is on the battlefield.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want more??


	10. Chapter 10

Tubbo’s eyes widen and Quackity speaks “What do you mean death is on the battlefield?”

Technoblade gestures to the bodies of soldiers not getting up “Did you notice how Shlatt truly died with Wilbur? Look at you’re solders Tubbo there dead, and last I checked death isn’t on your side either.”

Tubbo, Fundy, and Quackity look around to realize their right, those who received harsh blows are dead.

Quackity huffs as he holds Carl by the rains with their sword to the animal “Then that should mean the horse will die to right?”

Technoblade glares “You wouldn’t dare.”

Quackity grins “Oh I would.”

Tommy frowns as he watches this unfold and fallows the group until they get into the boats from there he heads through the nether.

Dream frowns “So where is he going now?”

Ramboo hums as he follows the god “Where he is needed. Right now this is the god of death not Tommy. Tommy would have hesitated.”

Dream frown deepens “Is Tommy in control?”

Ramboo shrugs “Somewhat imagine this as a train on the rails the train can decide when to stop and when to go, how fast it goes as well but something it does not is get off the rails. This is actually one of the safest ways for him mentally to perform his task.”

Dream falls silent letting the information sink in and nods.

With that Tommy heads into L’manberg. He set himself up on one of the rooftops to watch the execution.

When Technoblade used the totem of undying he hissed “Cheater.”

Dream has left now and has led Technoblade away while Tommy distantly fallows.

Quackity’s fight with Technoblade left him in the control room bleeding out.

He hears footsteps, they echo as the world darkens. He struggles to get up and sees Tommy.

The boy's black and white eyes glowing in the darkness and they speak in a voice Quackity has never heard before “Is it you’re time to die today?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys liked it :) made the art myself soooo yeah...


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EEEE fan art! It's so pretty!  
> https://izumitaiki.tumblr.com/post/638912265310093312/let-them-free-chapter-1-sillyliittlebee  
> Go check it out!! the artist so deserves it!  
> It's so pretty!!

Quackety shudders under the god's gaze.

He couldn’t help but ask “Tommy is that really you?”

Tommy hums “Yes and no it’s complicated nor is it important. You didn’t answer my question. You could choose to lie here and let yourself bleed and die in your own blood. I’m curious to see how you will choose to die.”

Quackity’s eyes widen as he tries to stand “You, you’re the reason respawn isn’t working. You bastard! How could you let them die!”

Tommy hums “Yes I am the reason respawn as you call it, is no longer in the works as for those who have died. It was their time. But you, you still have an open chance.”

Quackety’s eyes race to the exit and he begins to stumble blood trailing behind as he walks out of the control room.

Tubbo spots the man and races up to Quackity “Quackity what happened!” he speaks with worry as he helps the man head to the medical station.

Quackity looks back to the control room “Tubbo, have you ever stared death in the eyes?”

Tubbo shakes his head “No, have you?”

Quackety looks back to the president with eyes wide “I think I just did.”

****

Dream helped Technoblade escape and then came back for Tommy.

Tommy who is back with Ranboo is still in his strange state and is on there way back to Logstedshire.

The second they exit the portal the glow in Tommy’s eyes leaves and the eyes go back to blue but not the hair.

Tommy shudders the cold feeling of the voices it lingers now.

Like they have clawed in under his skin.

He walks over to the water to see the snow-white hair “What happened to my hair! Why did I do that! Dear notch what is wrong with me! Those people could have lived!”

Ranboo frowns and walks over to the boy “Tommy there is absolutely nothing wrong with you. You are using you’re powers more and that means physical changes to your body so you can use your powers better.”

Tommy shudders the cold won’t go away and the voices are beginning to return there loud so, so loud “I didn’t ask for this! I don’t want this! Can’t someone else be the god of death? I just want it to stop!”

Ranboo sighs “So you would want to die and give this to someone else? Would you really wish that on someone else? You aren't a monster and there is something you should be worried about.”

Tommy stops “No, you’re right. I shouldn’t ask this one someone else that would be. Selfish. What is this thing I should be worried about?”

Ranboo frowns as he opens Tommy's communicator and hands it to the boy.

_ ~~**Quetsaqualtal has entered the relm** ~~ _

(Cuz you guys liked my last artwork here is another one by me but i made it more on the cute side.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are awesome!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Tommy looks to Dream “Uh who is that?”

Dream frowns “I don’t know but I’m going to go and check it out.” And with that, the SMP owner leaves.

Tommy nods “Alright. Uh, Ranboo do you know who that is?” '

Ranboo nods “Yeah a big problem. Also, may I mention is a demi-god like me. But is the son of the god of light. The god of light has a big hatred against the god of death and all disciples. Due to reasons, I don’t have time to explain. But the point is he doesn’t like you. Thus his son was created Quetzalcoatl to hunt the god of death down and capture you so his father can kill you at any means necessary.”

Tommy’s eyes widen “Wait what! Why didn’t you tell me about that before!!”

Ranbo huffs “Because I dint want to scare you and I didn’t think he would find you this fast! It usually take s him much longer to find the next god of death.”

The god shudders “Well I can’t even do my job right yet so how in the world am I going to fight this guy?”

Ranboo hums “I have an idea.”

****

Dream hums as he reaches the spawn point to see a man?

If you could call this thing a man, he assumes this is Quetzalcoatl.

Quetzalcoatl has bright yellow, blue, green, and red stripes in their hair along with a large colorful feather.

They are wearing clothes that Dream could only describe as ancient tribal robes. '

But that’s not the strangest thing no the strangest thing is the two horns, the tail, and scales around their cat-like black and purple eyes.

The server owner approaches the man “Who are you?”

The demi-god looks to Dream “I am Quetzalcoatl, son of Hyperion and I am here for the god of death.”

( I did a rough sketch for my idea of Quetzalcoatl. Hope you guys like it :)


	13. Chapter 13

Tommy looks to Ranboo with wide eyes “You? Protect me are you sure?”

Ranboo nods “However I fear my abilities may not be enough, so I was thinking what if I became, you’re first grim reaper. I know I turned it down at first. But think I’m ready.”

Tommy frowns “Are you sure you want to do this because you’re my friend and if we're going to do this we're going to do this together.”

Ranboo’s eyes widen “I’m your friend? I mean, of course, we're friends! Were best of friends!”

Tommy looks to Ranboo “So, how do I do this?”

Ranboo sighs “You say my name and you announce that you promote me to grim reaper.”

Tommy nods “Alright, Ranboo I promote you to grim reaper.”

The second he spoke those words, Tommy felt tired, no exhausted.

The boy could barely stand until he passed out.

Ranboo catches Tommy and brings the young god to a bed running their fingers through their hair to soothe the boy as they do “Rest little one, ill take care of this, for now, you sleep.”

Ranboo now has a dark cloak like Tommy’s only his is more of a tailcoat.

Heading through the nether it doesn’t take him long to reach the overworld again.

Raising his hand out he summons his scythe and begins for the spawn point.

***

Dream glares at Quetzalcoatl “Why are you here for the god of death?”

The demi-god narrows his eyes at Dream “Reasons that do not concern an insignificant bug like you.”

Dream was about to retort when like lightning Ranboo comes in with his scythe and clashes with Quetzalcoatl.

Quetzalcoatl reels back and pulls out a sword “Now you are someone not worthy, hello Ranboo. Finally, a Reaper is here. Where are the others? Where is Beetleguse, that insolent god has ben lazy as of late hasn’t he. You know I went to the underworld and correct me if I’m wrong. But the afterlife only resets when there is a new god of death. Tell me did he pass it on to you? Because you have familiar sent that is that only of gods.”

Ranboo’s eyes narrow and clash blades with Quetzalcoatl sparks flying and the ground is beginning to rumble from their clash “Believe whatever you want you snake, but you’re heading back the realm of the cursed with your father!”

Dream feeling the ground change to unsteady and takes a step back.

Quetzalcoatl merely smirks as he takes in a deep breath “No, you’re the new god's reaper that is why you smell like that. Now as fun as this is, it’s time you say goodbye to that little head of yours!”

with a swift movement of blades, Ranboo only had a short moment to doge the fire that left his opponent's lips.

(Hi here is some art of Ranboo for yalls enjoyment. It's another rough sketch but I hope you like it!)


	14. Chapter 14

Ranboo evades blast after blast of fire from his opponent.

The demigod looks to his opponent and smirks “I think I’m bored now, let’s end this charade shall we?”

Quetzalcoatl laughs “You idiot do you really think you can defeat me?”

Ranboo doges more fire, sweat falls from his face “No I don’t, but I do know I can delay you.”

Seeing an opening in his opponent's fire he tightens his grip on his scythe and leaps in.

With one swing he manages to bring a harsh blow into his opponent.

Quetzalcoatl hisses as he sees himself slip into ash “Dam you! Ill is back and next time I won’t be alone!”

Ranboo smiles “Sure, but next time, just know ill be waiting for you. Because like death I am always waiting.”

Dream looks to Ranboo with wide eyes his mask covering his expression but not his voice “What! The Hell! Was that?!”

Ranboo sighs “A demigod hunting for the god of death. That won't be the last of him, next time he'll come with reinforcements.”

Dream frowns “Wait that was hunting for Tommy, and there will be more? Ok, I did not singe up for THIS. This is Tommy’s problem so why don’t you just take Tommy and go?”

The grim reaper scowls “Travel between realms would be a horrid idea. There is a space between realms that are easier for the gods and their minions to access. Let's just put it this way, if I did that, Tommy would be forced into such a harsh stage of relying on his instincts and powers that he would lose all control. Meaning he would not care if he brought the death of me or you or anyone. Have you ever seen what hellfire does to the mortal plane? No, let's put it this way. The last time the god of death got into that stage it caused humanity to go into the dark ages!”

Dream’s eyes widen “So the safest place for him right now is in a remote server like this one?”

Ranboo nods “Yes, like this one. Typically, the head grim reaper from the previous god teaches the next god. But no one knows what happened to them. So it’s down to me now and it only got to me because of his family, if you even call them that. Have been awful.”

****

Tommy’s eyes flutter open to see no one. Not Dream, not Ranboo.

He looks around for a short bit until he sees the sun go down and as the light fades.

The young god sighs “Where is Wilbur when you need him. Oh yeah, cuz I killed him. I wish someone was here.”

Soft light comes from a little orb of light that floats down to him.

His eyes widen when he orb changes shape to someone familiar.

Very familiar

Tommy looks with wide eyes “Wilbur?”

(Sooo i don't have a sketch because i was really busy so here have a artwork of one of my original characters from my original novel series :) please don't kill me..)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, this is late :(
> 
> While you guys wait I have a Tumblr you can check out...  
> Im not very active there but I post occasionally  
> https://banditproductionsblog.tumblr.com/


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I know it's short but yeah tell me what you think below!!

Tommy looks with wide eyes at the ghost before him that looks almost exactly like when they died. “Wilbur?”

Wilbur chuckles “Hi Tommy! Oh, did you dye your hair? White looks quite fetching on you.”

Tommy shudders as he hears the voices go insane at the ghost’s appearance in cheer.

Wilbur tilts his head “Oh is it cold? It doesn’t feel cold.”

The young god looks to the ghost “I’m always cold. But right now, that’s not the point. How are you here? I thought I willed your death or some shit.”

Wilbur hums and a malicious smirk finds its way onto the ghost’s face “hm is that why I didn’t respawn? Why Tommy I didn’t know you had that in you. Say did you indirectly kill Shlatt to? Or did you do more than that?”

Tommy backs up “I didn’t, want to do it. But Technoblade..”

Wilbur’s eyes sparkle as his grin widens “Oh, Oh Tommy, what did you do to Technoblade? I know he was a traitor. So tell me Tommy what did you do to him?”

Tommy gives a soft whimper tears fall down his face as he feels himself shake “I... I ripped out his jaw.” the statement letting an eerie silence fall.

(Hey guys spent a lot of time on the sketch... didn't have time to color. But I hope you like it :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, guys got some good rest and I got a good sketch. I was inspired after seeing stuff like this so I made a sketch and all... Look at the end of the chapter for the sketch.
> 
> But any way Enjoy!

The silence was short lived as it was interrupted by the sound of Ranboo walking through the nether portal with Dream.

Ranboo quickly walks over to the young god and sees Wilbur.

Wilbur frowns “Who in the world are you?”

Ranboo’s eyes sparkle “Oh you’ve managed to summon a ghost! It’s a pleasure to meet you in person Wilbur.”

Wilbur takes a step back “Uh sure, but you didn’t state who you are.”

Ranboo nods “Oh yes I’m Ranboo. I’m Tommy’s friend and his first grim reaper.”

Wilbur frowns “Ah ok. So, if you’re a grim reaper than what is Tommy?”

Ranboo gives a soft smile “Well your brother, if you still have the right to be his brother, Is the god of death.”

With that the grim reaper turns to Tommy who is shivering and mumbling “There loud, there so loud.”

He sees the boy’s eyes flickering between those vibrant blues and the dark black and white.

With a sigh he walks over to the boy picks him up gently and brings him into his lap.

He runs his fingers gently through the boy’s hair “Shh, it’s ok. I’m back. But I’m going to have to go.”

Tommy’s eyes widen “What? Why?”

Ranboo frowns “Ill try not to be gone long but there are some things I have to take care of. Believe it or not. But it’s ok as long as you listen to Dream and you practice keeping you’re powers in check you’ll be fine.”

Tommy nods “Alright. Ill do my best. But can I just sit here for a bit longer?”

Ranboo nods “Yeah you can.”

It didn’t take long for the boy to fall asleep and Ranboo looks to Dream with a glare “Id appreciate that you stop lying to me.”

Dream smirks “Lying about what?”

Ranboo’s eyes narrow “How you were able to stand that close to the battle between me and Quetzalcoatl.

I think I figured it out, I’ve watched how Tommy met you.

How you invited him to be here and you’ve been very selective in all who comes in and who goes out.

Almost like you made the server just for a special purpose.

Then how you pretended to be shocked. Then how Quetzalcoatl had to breach through special walls just to get in here.

Then the biggest hint of all when Tommy promoted me.

If Beetleguse's head reaper was dead id become the next head reaper.

Then how you always keep an eye on Tommy, how you manipulated Tubbo to get Tommy on his own.

What you weren't expecting was me.

It all comes to one conclusion doesn't it Clay.

You're the head grim reaper."

(:) he, he anyway here is the sketch!)


	17. Chapter 17

Dream chuckles “I wondered if you would catch on to that. Yes, I was planning on training him in his exile.”

Ranboo scowls and then his eyes widen in realization “You set Wilbur up. You’ve been setting Tommy’s family up. You did all of it just to get the boy alone. You knew he would react like that. That’s why you haven’t ben reaping souls. You’ve been too busy with this.”

The head reaper grins “Ill be honest with you, he had better control over his powers than I thought. Personally, I thought he was going to kill at least half the server. I’ve also been impressed with your knowledge. You pay attention more than you give.”

Ranboo frowns “Why didn’t you act sooner? Back when Tommy was younger and before he joind the smp.”

Dream sighs “Because I didn’t know where he was. Betelgeuse chose a random place to choose the next god from. But it was the day I got to know Wilbur that I also met Tommy and I knew what I had to do. But what is it you have to do?”  
Ranboo’s frown changes to an almost stoic expression “I have to do some service for my mother and attend the committee of the gods one hundredth and sixteenth meeting.”

The head reaper’s expression changes to a scowl “The god committees? I hate those. Just a bunch of prissy high ups planning in how they enjoy their high stature.”

Ranboo nods “I agree but my mother is not one to say no to. Especially after all she has done for me. I thought it would be a good opportunity for Tommy to get to know some of the other gods.”

Dream’s scowl deepens “I don’t think so, what would happen if one of them challenged him? He is literal death incarnated into a child. A child that has a long road before I think he is even close to ready to safely take on other gods. You forget the god of death is not a god. But they are technically a titian.”

Ranboo’s eyes widen “What?”


	18. Chapter 18

Dream nods “Why do you think the god of death is able to do what they have in the past. What do you think happened to the Egyptian gods?”  
Ranboo looks at him with wide eyes when Wilbur interrupts by floating in front of Dream “Hold it, green boy. Are you saying L’manberg was for nothing and all I did was for nothing!”

Dream shrugs “Well I wouldn’t say nothing. It did work out with getting Tommy away from the others and you.”

Wilbur scowls “I can not express how much I hate you.”

The head reaper smirks “and I can’t express how much fun I had watching you fall with L’manberg.”

Ranboo shakes his head at the two bantering and picks Tommy up and puts the boy on the bed in tnret.

He then walks back to Dream “I have to go now. I don’t wish to anger the beast that can be my mother.”

Dream nods “Got it.”

With that Ranboo fades away and Wilbur huffs “Will someone please tell me what the fuck is going on!?”

Dream chuckles “Sure.”

(Hey guys! I colored my sketch from the other day!)


	19. Auther note skip if you want

Sorry guys there wasn't an update today, nor can I promise an update tomorrow due to wanting to watch the SMP streams and I need to keep an eye on political stuff going on in the country I live in for most of the day so I may not even get a chance to watch the streams.

But you may ask "what was I doing today?" well I was working on my novel series that has now passed 200,000 words.

Working out character designs for my next novel series and creating promotion art for my novel series.

ill post the art here if you are curious to see it.

The first two are some promotional art for the novel series I'm finishing up. 

The second two are character concepts I'm working on for my next novel.

This first one is my most recent piece of artwork and took pretty much all day while these others were done a bit faster.

In the first one, I must say I'm really happy about the eyes! they took forever to get just right!


	20. authors note

I am sorry to say yesterday didn't go the way I hoped and due to the election results. I may not be able to post any new pieces of fanfiction for a while but ill try. No promises. If one of you would like I am interested in gifting this fic along with a few others to anyone interested in continuing these. I really am sorry but this. The election results and if Biden truly gets in... he said he wants to put us back in quarantine and make the vaccine mandatory. When a woman right after taking the vaccine in 48 hours died. So I don't know about you but I'm going to start prepping if all shit hit's the fan again. Because I wish to survive and hope to live.


	21. Chapter 21

To say it took some lengthy explaining to Wilbur about Tommy being the death god is a large understatement.

But none the less it was beneficial getting the ghost in the loop.

By the time Dream had finished explaining he realized the sun would be rising soon and began gathering food for Tommy.  
****  
Tubbo stares at the hit list, Dream is next and the festival is soon, very soon.

He looks to Quackity who stands by him as they plan and then he hears the man speak “You know though Tubbo, there is something we're forgetting.”

Tubbo looks to Quackity “What?”

To this Quackity’s expression darkens “Tommy, no one actually will die unless Tommy wills it. I saw him when I was on their verge of death Tubbo. Besides, it’s like Technoblade said death is on the battlefield. So I say why not use it.”  
****  
Tommy wakes up with a gasp he had a nightmare a horrid nightmare he doesn’t want to remember. He hears the voices and their lullaby of woe. 

He wants things to go back to normal, he is so done with this.

He stands up and takes off the cloak while leaving the sythe, when he hears Dream speak from behind him “What are you doing?”

Tommy looks to the man in green with torn eyes “Im going home, im done with this. Im no god, im human and I just want to go home.”

Dream hums “Alright, you can head home. But know as you’re a friend and as you’re head reaper I don’t recommend this seeing as you are not by any means human.”

Tommy huffs as leaves not wanting to hear it, he ignores the voices he ignores them all. Because all he wants is Tubbo.

But you should always be careful what you wish for.


	22. Fan art recognition!!!!

This is SOOOOO prettyyyyyyy :) im a cry I love it that much!!!

It's so fabulous you must show the artist some love SERIOSLY!! they deserve it!!!!

[(1) Following | Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/pan-icdistressed)

Click that link! their art is so prettyyyyyyyy!!!

I mean just look at this!!!

I can't help but just stare at it in awe. :)


	23. I'm so  sorry... (chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy can't catch a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyyy ya miss me?? admit it you missed me :)  
> Also i recommend popcorn for this chappy ;) hehehe

Tommy used the cobblestone path to the nether hub.

He expected a lot of things but not to see Tubbo come out of the portal to L'manberg.

Tommy's eyes glistened with tears as he ran up to the boy. "Tubbo!"

Maybe he could forget all of what has happened.

He and Tubbo could run away as they should have.

Tubbo looked at him and smiled.

"Hi, Tommy could you follow me really quick?"

Why didn't Tommy notice the dull look in Tubbo's eyes?

Why didn't he see how fake the smile was?

Tommy smiled hope filling his chest "Sure. Tubbo does this mean I'm no longer exiled?"

Tubbo nodded looking down at the younger and the two head for the portal "Uh, yeah you could say that."

Why didn't he see the horns coming from Tubbo's head? 

But Tubbo stopped before going in. He turned to Tommy and smiled. He put his arms out for a hug "Before go through do you want a hug?"

Tears ran down Tommy's face and he rushed into the hug.

He felt safe when Tubbo hugged him until he heard Tubbo take somthing out of their inventory.

He felt a cold foreign mettle clasp around his neck.

Quikly he staggered back eyes wide. 

He went to take the metal off, only to receive a harsh shock.

Tommy screeched in pain and he heard Tubbo chuckle.

Tubbo's eyes narrowed while his smile stretched "Phill was right, you're just a monster."

Tommy looked to at the ground with wide eyes while gasping for breath. His voice came out horse "Tubbo, how could you?"

Tubbo clicked his young and flipped a coin and caught it.

Then harshly grabbed Tommy's chin and made the boy's gaze met his cold smiling expression "Im so sorry Tommy but it's just business. Im just doing what is best for L'manberg. After all, needs of the many above the few."

Tubbo let go of Tommy.

Tommy whimpered as tears fell from his eyes. Black threatening at the edges of his gaze. 

He looked to the portal to see L'manberg forces come through led by Quackity.

Tubbo looked to them "Take him to the prison. I have a speech to prep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmm dont you just love cliff hangers??


	24. Chapter 24

Tommy whimpered when he was thrown into a cage.

He quickly ran to the bars and looked to Quackety with frantic eyes "Common big Q! You know I'm not a monster right. Im just Tommy."

Quackity looked to him and sneered "No you're not Tommy. Tommy died to Technoblade. You're just a monster in his skin. Nothing more, nothing less."

Tommy's eyes widened and he watched Quackity leave.

He heard the voices begin to whisper

**_We told you so._ **

**_Seek vengeance_ **

**_Trust no mortals._ **

**_We told you._ **

**_DEATH FOR THE GOD OF DEATH!_ **

**_KIll the traitors!!_ **

**_Kill the traitors!!!_ **

**_Trust your reapers not the stupid humans._ **

**_Let us take control!_ **

**_Let us free!_ **

**_We will protect!_ **

Tommy whimpered as the voices grew louder and louder.

He felt the cold want to spread and tears fell down his face "Please, no! I don't care if their tractors!"

He shuddered and fought the voices till the sun rose.

He was exhausted and his tears were spent "Maybe, maybe you guys are right."

The voices cheered to this.

*****

Ranboo frowned when he came back to Logstedshire to see Dream talking with Wilbur.

The demi-god walked up to the head reaper "Dream where is Tommy?"

Dream shrugged "Our nieve little lord went back to L'manberg. Despret to see his favored mortal. The same mortal that turned their back on him."

Ranboo huffed "Great we're back to him clinging to humans. That's just great. Unless you have a plan?"

Dream smirked "I know a certain warrior owes me a favor."


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll notice that I like the thought of a Tubbo villain ark.......

Technoblade walked on the land of the Antarctic empire.

Getting dogs for the hound army while Philza tended to the bee farm.

Things were nice.

Until he heard the sound of ender pearls followed by two sets of feet landing in the snow.

Technoblade swiftly turned around with his right hand on his sword sheath.

His eyes narrowed upon seeing Dream and Ranboo. "What do you two want? Don't you have literal death to look after?"

Dream nodded "Yes, that is one reason I'm here, but to what I want? I want to call in that favor."

Technoblade eyed Dream carefully "What do you want me to do?"

Dream smirked "I want you to help me destroy L'manberg. To wipe it off the face of existence."

To this Technoblade chuckled "Wow, you want me to. Ok, one problem what about Tommy. Im kind of missing a jaw from last time I tried anything like that."

Dream tilted his head "the young god is somewhere he can't intervene with this. But this has to happen."

Ranboo nodded in agreement "As much as I dislike the method. I agree the young god needs to lose his ties with L'manberg."

Technoblade raised a brow "So, you're doing this because... ok then, ill get ready."

****

Dream entered L'manberg square with Ranboo and Technoblade shortly behind.

Many parting for them not wanting the consequence that would come if they stood in their way.

Technoblade frowned "Dream why are we marching straight in?"

Dream didn't really respond he pointed to a huge box in front of the stage that was rattling.

Tubbo was about to give his speech when he sees Dream and Technoblade.

The president smiled "Oh I'm so glad! I almost thought you weren't going to come! in which would have been sad because it was really hard getting this here."

He said gesturing to a large crate in front of the stage it had chains keeping it closed. But whatever was inside still managed to shake the box and rattle the chains.

Dream frowned "Tubbo, what is that?"

Tubbo's grin turned to something twisted and dark "Oh, you want to see? It's a gift. You're parting gift. In that, it will part you. Part of you on the roof. Part of you on the floor and part of you way over there staining the wall red."

Dream put his hand on his sword and looked to Technoblade "Go with the plan me and Ranboo will take care of this."

Tubbo laughed "Are you sure?" the president then looked to Quackity and noded.

Quackity took out an ax and broke the chains.

The box fell apart and the temperature dropped to freezing.

Dream immediately stopped in his charge as his eyes set on who was in the box.

There standing from the fallen apart box is the god of death.

Yes while it may be Tommy's body it is very clear the boy lost himself to the voices due to Tubbo's betrayal.

He stared at Tommy. The boy's crisp white hair looks like fire and their veins are black claws have replaced fingernails.

The gods gaze set on Dream and they began to whisper a spell.

Dream's eyes widened and looked to Ranboo grabbed them and began to run.

Ranboo looked to Dream confused "Dream what is going on what spell is that?"

Dream stopped once they were on the outskirts of L'manberg "Tubo is an absolute idiot! I thought he kept Tommy just in the cell but no. He literally is going to indirectly let loose the wrath of the underworld."

Ranboo's eyes widened "Don't tell me that's the spell to summon Cerberus. Isn't it?"

Dream nodded "Yes, yes it is. Im going to message Technoblade and then we need to figure out how to calm the god of Death down..."

Dream looked to Ranboo "any ideas how to calm the god of Death down?"

**Author's Note:**

> Yall are free to make your own versions of this if you want.


End file.
